Autumn's Treasures
by LittleTee
Summary: On hiatus. A collection of 'possibly' interconnected oneshots focusing on the wonderful season of Autumn and all it entails-from comfy scarves to chilling frights-for both Hermione Granger and one Severus Snape.
1. Day 1: Scarves

**Day 1:** **Scarves**

* * *

Autumn wind blew across the sunny fields stretching from the Black Lake's mists to the open archways of the old castle beyond.

"Where's your scarf?"

"Don't need one." Severus grunted as he stooped to collect his books. Truth was he didn't have one. His mother couldn't afford the extra gaellons required to supply him with his Slytherin themed winter-garb.

Hermione frowned. It was just the first day of October but already the mighty gusts Scotland was famous for was assaulting the quiet grounds of Hogwarts and even Snape-Severus, she mentally corrected herself , the rail-thin and lanky boy wasn't her professor, not yet already-needed something to keep the chill out.

"You don't have one."

Severus straightened and looked at her, surprise and caution written across his usual stoic features. "I don't need one," he finally repeated.

"Yes, you do."

Just as he was about to argue the situation further he was struck mute as Hermione finished doubling her scarf and slicing it into two identical ones.

Not wanting to lose her gusto Hermione quickly looped the new clone scarf around the still stunned Severus who jerked back when she brought her wand out, pointing it at him.

"It's all right. Just changing its color to Green and Silver." She quickly explained as she tapped the scarf once and muttered the charms needed to bleach it before dying it into rich emerald greens and silver stripes. While she herself had never found the colors pleasing she still paused as the transient thought that on _him_ it looked rather dashing. It suited him. "There. You're all set."

Severus took a step back and cleared his throat. "Thank you," he quickly replied as he practically ran towards the castle and the Great Hall for the coming mid-day feast.

Hermione chuckled silently and shook her head. She had never thought she would see Severus Snape blush, didn't actually think he could, and yet she had just witnessed it and found that she wanted to make him blush more.

Clearly the fforced back and forth between her time and the 1970's were getting to her.

"I'm actually going to go mental if this keeps up." She muttered as she followed Severus back up to Hogwarts.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Big shout out to my QLFC Captain, Oni _(Story Please)_ for inspiring me to do this little daily drabble from her great ink-sketches starring Severus Snape from her inktober submissions this year (some of which you can see showcased in this Halloween's Special Anniversary edition of the fanzine _Snitched!)_

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referredto as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Day 2: Sharing an Umbrella

**Day 2: Sharing an Umbrella**

* * *

A grey and cold rainy morning broke into an even more depressing afternoon with the unrelenting rain intensifying to an unforgiving downpour by two—three hours before one particular bookish Gryffindor stepped outside.

Hermione sighed when she saw the already heavy downpour worsen to a practical deluge before her eyes. She had hoped it would have stopped or lessen to a mere dizzle by the time she had finished her browsing through the many volumes on sale at Hogsmeade's only book shop: _The Purple Pulp._ (An odd name to be sure but a good book shop that hosted rare volumes as well as the newest editions of standard Hogwarts school texts.)

Thankfully, she was a witch with a wand and could perform an anti-rain charm but with the wind and sleet the bitter cold would not be kept entirely away. Why hadn't she brought an umbrella?

Just as she was about to abandon her temporary shelter under the _Purple Pulp's_ canopy and face the pelting rain, a warm hand stopped her.

"Care to share?"

Hermione knew that she should be worried when her heart did a somersault upon turning to see Severus Snape holding a large umbrella betwixt them but she wasn't.

Oh, she would analyze and worry about it later—especially, the electric hum that transmitted up her arm and down her body when she accepted his arm—but that was later and now she would enjoy the stroll back to the castle beside Severus.

 _Fini_


	3. Day 3: Reading Under a Grand Oak

**Day** **3: Reading Under** **a** **Grand Oak**

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Severus glanced up from his textbook at the unexpected question, surprised to find the transfer student—the first one ever in his five years at Hogwarts—before him with her books in hand motioning to a section of grass to his left. Quickly schooling his features, he shrugged and grunted, "Do as you like—as long as it's done silently."

Hermione grinned. Now that was more like her old Potions Professor. His words were curt but they still lacked that certain stinging barb he was famous for in her own time.

"Naturally," she began as she joined him. "reading is best done in comfortable silence."

Severus grunted and shifted over even though there was more than enough room for both students.

Hermione opened her mouth to thank him for his kind gesture but thought better of it and silently joined him under the old oak. After casting a discrete cushioning charm on the tree bark, she leaned back and quickly opened one of the three books she had taken from the library.

It probably wasn't the brightest notion to read about quantum physics and magical principals of spring theory out in the open like this—especially, sitting next to 'suspicious-is-my-middle-name' Severus Snape—but after the racket Potter and Black had caused to drive Lupin and that rat out of their tutor session to do only Merlin knows what, had left her with little choice but to go outside to read.

What she didn't know was that not only her reading was about to be disturbed yet again by the four troublemakers self-proclaimed as the Marauders but that Severus's day was about to turn from bad to worse.

Or, would have been if Hermione hadn't heard a muffled whispering behind her and turned to find Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and a hesitant Lupin gathering behind them at the lake's edge.

"It would appear," Hermione began, pausing only momentarily while her reading companion sighed loudly and sent her a pointed glare for daring to break the silence—something she forced herself to ignore as she pushed on. "that we're about to have some company."

Severus's eyes widened before swiftly standing and turning around in one liquid flash motion—his wand at the ready but swaying from between Sirius Black and James Potter.

Hermione was surprised to not see either Marauder flinch or reflexively reach for his wand.

Potter's smirk grew as he slowly raised his hands into the air. "Tsk, Snape. Threatening another student on school grounds without due provocation? That's against the rules, right, Remus?" James smirked

Lupin reluctantly agreed with a silent nod.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin," Black intoned, gleefully.

"You have no—"

"Under what authority?"

Both Hermione and Severus stopped and shared a quick look. A look that told Hermione that he wanted to handle this. That he was the wizard here.

Hermione reluctantly concided to Severus, but she still kept an eye on the four boys known for causing and creating mischief.

"Prefect privileges," Black shrugged, mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

"You're no Prefect, Black." Severus argued as he cautiously lowered his wand only a few inches downward.

"Sirius has been appointed Temporary Prefect until Frank recovers from his injury-related coma from Qudditch practice yesterday," Lupin finally spoke.

Severus narrowed his eyes for a long moment at his peers before he brought his wand down, parallel to his thigh.

"You took points from Slytherin and interrupted our study time. Now why don't you go sabotage the evening feast again?" Severus sneered, still clinching his wand tightly.

"We would but can't leave a girl in your sour—" Potter began.

"foul-tempered—" Black added, nudging Lupin with his elbow.

"ugly—" Pettigrew meekly added after it was clear that Lupin was forgoing his usual turn.

"—presence. Wouldn't be gentlemanly." Potter finished with a leer.

"Black!"

The quick metamorphosis from sinister prankster to a grinning newly appointed Qudditch captain could only mean one thing: Lily.

"What is going on here?"

"Just caught Snivellus here threatening James—"

"What did you do?" Lily interrupted Black as she scanned him, his buddies, Hermione, and Severus for any signs of hexes or bruises. Relaxing some when she didn't find any.

"Nothing, Evans. We were just walking by when he pulled his wand on us. Naturally we took points from his House."

Severus straightened and probably was about to protest Sirius's claim when Lily shook her head and dismissed his account before even hearing it.

Granted, the Marauders had just been apparently talking in hush tones as they walked by, but when were the four ever _not_ up to something?

Hermione knew that and she had transferred here only a few weeks ago, at the start of September.

"Black, you do know that every point deduction and donation is supervised by the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster, and that Prefect-led point changes are monitored closely, first by the Head Girl and Boy before reaching the Prefect's respected Head of House?"

Hermione had to give the Marauders credit for not showing any worry or fear—minus Wormtail, the rat, who had began to cower.

"We have a Prefects meeting in ten minutes, and even though I don't know why McGonagall chose you, of all people, to stand in for poor Frank, I'm still to direct you to the meeting."

Hermione sighed and sat back down. That was that. The great Lily Evans had spoken and she knew Potter and the other Marauders, and yes, even Severus Snape, would quiet down for the moment. She had discovered that within her first week of classes back here.

Turning the pages in her book a little too forcibly compared to her usual reverence was the only visible clue of her frustration over the whole matter. One clue Severus noted yet assigned and thusly dismissed as frustration due to the unholy golden spoon that the four Marauders were born with—that was the contributing cause of _his_ frustration.

He did not know that the transfer student was mainly frustrated at herself for finding that she was envious of her best friend's late, sainted mother.

How could he know?

Finally hoisting his wand after Potter and his remaining gang had left, he summoned his forgotten book on advanced charms with a quiet whisper, and rejoined Granger under his tree.

At least, he was making improvements in casting without his wand. The book only hesitated once before obeying his command this time. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about losing valued points for aiming his wand at someone else.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews so far! Each one means so much to this poor fanfiction writer.

This long chapter was the primary reason why I'm a few days behind in updating. I got carried away in revisions for this one. *sigh* Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I


	4. Day 4: Falling Leaves

**Day** **4: Falling Leaves**

* * *

Hermione blinked as two leaves flop themselves upon her open quantum physics book. She was under her usual reading tree—sans one tall, dark reading companion—out by the Black Lake and had been comfortably focusing on magical paradoxes not aware that autumn had turned another page in its season.

Swiping the two offenders away from her text she almost missed the frenzied and disheveled entrance of Severus into the quiet little harbor. Almost.

"Severus, what happened?" She asked as he flopped down beside her. Multicolored leaves from at least three different species littered his clothes and riddled his hair. In fact, she couldn't see his hair through all the leaves. "Did someone challenge you to a leaf pile romp?"

"No. I ran into Black and Potter after studying with Lily. I can't prove it but they must have been the ones who hexed me." Severus sneered.

"What did they do?"

Severus started. "Have you lost your sight? They transfigured my hair into leaves. Falling leaves."

Hermione put aside her book and reached out, lightly touching a leaf that used to be a lock of black hair. Sure enough, there wasn't any hair underneath the mess of leaves.

"You have to see Madam Pomfrey about this now, Severus."

"Not if I can help it." Upon seeing Hermione about to argue he continued. "Lupin will be there. _Helping_ Pomfrey."

"So? He's not like Black or Potter or _Pettigrew._ He won't confound the hex, I'm sure."

"He's still friends with them." Severus scoffed.

"And, you are friends with some unfriendly and vindictive wizards too, but I still trust _you."_ Mostly, she added silently.

Severus preened. "You trust me?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed and gather her things. "Now, come on. I don't want to be friends with tall, _bald,_ and gloomy the rest of the year because he was too childish—"

"I am not childish." Severus protested as he reluctantly stood. Falling in step beside Hermione, he amended, "I'm merely cautious."

"All right—too cautious," Hermione permitted, "to go see Madam Promfrey alone."

Hermione missed the small upward curl of Severus's lips. He had another friend. True, he had made quite a few friendships and social connections during his four some-odd years at Hogwarts but this one was different. How exactly, he couldn't say really, but it was and in a good way too.

 _Fini_


	5. Day 5: Falling Back

**Day 5:** **Falling Back**

* * *

 _Just_ _a_ _few turns…_ _a few twists shall do it… fall back, don't fight it… put it all to rights and you'll be back…_

Hermione awoke with a start. Her hand instinctively flying to her neck, to where her old Time Turner once hung upon its gilded chain. She had that blasted confusing dream again. The one that never changed but also never allowed her to remember why she would be standing in the midst of a runic inscribed circle at night with a non-academic model of a Time Turner in her hands.

Or, why she would dare turn it.

She was sure if she could just remember the events before that disembodied voice repeatedly enchanting that queer lyric she would be able to unravel why she was cursed to live each day twice; once in her own time and again back in the 1970's.

At least, she seemed rested, like she had spent her usual three hours of slumber sleeping instead of traveling between decades. Then again, maybe she only traveled when she dreamed that ritual memory and she was getting her nightly beauty rest, after all.

"Another vision?"

Hermione blinked and turned to find one of her dormmates also awake and watching her.

"Sybil, I don't have visions."

"You have the sight Hermione. If even just in your sleep through dreams. You need to go to Professor Daniels. He is an expert dream interpreter and—"

"No, Sybil. No thank you. I don't believe in unchangeable fate or destiny. Your life is what you make of it."

Sybil hummed and shook her head but didn't push the matter further. Hermione was the only one of her dormmates that still talked to her—that didn't overtly ignored her—and Sybil did not want to strain that tentative friendship more than she already had.

Also, Professor Daniels wasn't going anywhere, so when Hermione decided to finally seek guidance on why nightly she would mutter that foreboding Slytherin's name thrice before awakening with a start, then Sybil was sure he would be there and able to help her.

Until then she better return to her unfinished star chart that was due in roughly sixteen hours for astronomy.

 _Fini_


	6. Day 6: Good Ole Hot Cider

**Day** **6: Good Ole Hot Cider**

* * *

Severus slowly inhaled the rich aroma of his hot apple cider. Butterbeer was all right, but after years of just having it as your only choice of hot beverage had eliminated any novelty it once had for the Slytherin.

It actually been years—not since he was three, when his mother had last fled to the safety of her sister's company and cottage nestled miles away from Spinner's End on the border of the Forest of Dean—since he had had a cup of good old fashion British hot cider.

"What is that you're drinking, Snape?"

"Apple cider," Snape informed his Housemate and friend, Alexander Avery.

"Hmm, is it one of those Muggle drinks?" Avery asked further as he cautiously eyed his steaming mug before him.

"No idea. You can order your usual Butterbeer if you're that worried over it, Avery."

"I think I shall do just that, Snape." Avery paused, and leaned towards his friend, making sure his following words were only loud enough that Severus would hear over the noise of the busy and lively din that was the Three Broomsticks. "Mulciber's right. You've changed. Ever since you began to pal around with that transfer student... don't forget who your true friends _should_ be."

Severus sent a warning glare to Avery but stayed silent—it did not bode well to challenge one of the sadistic duo but Avery words did hold some truth. He had changed.

Albeit, only slightly and only inwardly, and only in a course of weeks—since Hermione had befriended him by invading his solitary reading spot, and giving him a clone of her scarf, and…

Oh, no. He couldn't be—wasn't one unrealistically unreachable crush enough at a time? Did his stubborn, damage heart have to add another equally doomed crush to his potential hurt?

He downed his cooled off cider in one gulp and left the money for his drink on the table.

The rain had only worsen—matching his new mood—during his short respite in the student-friendly pub. Quickly transfiguring his scarf into a working umbrella he ventured out into the wet, windy streets of Hogsmeade.

A transient thought causing him to detour towards the Purple Pulp instead of continuing on directly to Hogwarts: Would Hermione be in need of another escort back?

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dedicated to an old friend and mentor who always had a book on hand and a wonderful, steaming hot cup of cider during November and all through the cold days of December.

Miss you Margaret.


	7. Day 7: An Evening Stroll

**Day** **7: An Evening Stroll**

* * *

It had been a long and tiresome day from both timelines for Hermione. From the ever increasing injustice that was that _women's_ propaganda driven farce of a class to the sheer audacity of _certain_ pranksters—from her time and this one—Hermione Granger needed some time away from Hogwarts.

Thus, when her last class of the evening had finished she had gathered her belongings and instead of venturing into the hallowed halls of her usual sanctuary—the library—she had gone to the little unofficial dirt running path that lazily serpentine around the lake and wood. (The one that the Hufflepuff Quidditch team regularly used every dawn for warm-ups.)

The days were already shortening and the low hanging sun bathed the grounds in warm oranges and yellows. A truly welcoming sight that reminded Hermione of the weekend strolls through Oxford's grounds her family would cherish around this season the most.

Midway through her first lap she heard soft, sure footsteps behind her—someone had joined her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do as you like, Severus." Hermione answered, turning around, a smile playing at her lips. "I honestly would like the company, though."

Severus nodded, falling in step beside Hermione as he consciously reined in his customarily long strides to match Hermione's more conservative ones.

Severus silently contemplated why he had felt the pull to join Hermione in her solitary walk—it was alarmingly close to how he used to rush from his class over to Lily's classroom just in the hopes of walking her to her next one before running to meet his. (Something he had not done since the end of his second year.)

He had been on his way to the library but as he left Greenhouse 6 he had spotted Granger starting her walk and his feet had automatically brought him here.

 _Why?_

That was a troubling question.

"It's lovely out here, at this time of day."

Severus hummed his agreement unsure what to say to that without sounding like a simpleton.

Hermione smiled slightly and silently reminded herself that Severus wasn't one for inane babbling—in either decade.

After the two days she just had, she welcomed the quiet companionship that Severus offered freely. She could think and just _be_ around him without having to be the _Brains_ or the _Muggleborn friend of The Boy-Who-Lived_ or the one that _always_ followed the rules no matter how unfair they were.

To Severus Snape she was just Hermione Granger.

Closing her eyes, she embraced the gradual intensifying wind wrapping around her and between them, as she finished the long loop of path with her Severus—her friend.

 _Fini_


End file.
